


I'm Sorry

by AcridAnarchist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Mommy Issues, Sadstuck, haha how about i write a weird sad diary letter, rose and roxy write to their respective daughters and apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcridAnarchist/pseuds/AcridAnarchist
Summary: I'm sorry, dear daughter, and I know that there's nothing I can do to help anymore. I am filled with so much regret. I wish things had turned out differently.
Kudos: 10





	I'm Sorry

dear rosey,

Dear Roxy,

ive failed u

I have failed my duties to you

i wasnt there for u 

I have neglected the things I was responsible for in your life

u needed a mom 

I was unable to raise you like I should have, despite not being there physically

i was emotionly distnt 

I have never been good at displaying my feelings

Im sorr y rosey i wish i cloud have been there for u

I am deeply sorry that I could not be there for you 

i hope u dont end up liek me

I sincerely hope that you are able to grow emotionally more than me 

i lov u rosey 

I love you Roxy

im sorry

I’m sorry

♡ luv mom 

Love, Mom


End file.
